Switching Bodies
by IzumiKurosakiHitsugaya14
Summary: Mayuri made a brand new experiment to switch peoples mind to a different body. Everyone in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo got effected by this! What would happen to them! Read if interested!


Switching bodies? 

_Hi readers! If your reading this story please enjoy! Just sit back and relax... Oh yeah! I forgot! This is my first fanfic... so ...no harsh comments! Im very young and understanding...if you really hate my story just dont yell! XD  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<em>

**AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16: We dont own bleach!**

**IzumiKurosakiHitsugaya 14 : Yeah! Hey wait i was going to do the disclamer!**

**AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16: Well to late! *sticks toung out like a little brat***

**IzumiKurosakiHitsugaya 14: My story, My disclamer!**

**AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16: Ugh! Fine!**

**IzumiKurosakiHitsugaya 14: Yay! no Bleach fans own Bleach! If you would like to own Bleach buy a machine gun and hand cuffes, go to Japan, go pass through the security and say 'Tite Kubo kindly put you hand where i can see them. Your underarrest!' If you dad is a police man and loves you very much he would be a great help at arresting Tite Kubo. Then finally force him to put your OC in bleach, make him as your slave, and be the next rightful owner of Bleach! Muahahahahah~~~! And if your fav. character is (this is an example) Ulquiora tell him to raise Ulqiora from the dead!**

**AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16: Ok... lets countinue our story...shall we...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Ichigo & Renji) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Someones POV...**

someone: Yes! Yes! its finished! its finally finish! Muwahahahahahha!

the 2nd person: master are you ok.

someone: yes nemu im fine! now get back to your paper work!

The someone said in a very very harsh voice...(Its Mayuri) Nemu whent back to her desk silently and continoued her paper work. After Mayuri's evil experament it was finally finished.

**In someone elses POV...**

someone with orange hair: Renji shut the hell up already! Yes i know that you love Rukia and, no i will not help you conffes! Dont you know that im doing my home work! Ugh! No one wants to hear your irritated complainings!

someone with red hair: And no one wants to hear you screaming eather Ichigo!

Ichigo: Shut up red headed jerk!

Renji: Same to you carrot-top!

Ichigo: Tattoo freak!

Renji: Orange monster!

Ichigo: Weired eye-brows!

Renji: Weired hair colored High Schooler

Ichigo: Stop comlpaining about my hair color you tattooed red haired jerk!

Renji: Same to you carrot-topped weired orange haired monster!

Ichigo: Red pineapple!

Renji: Strawberry!

Ichigo: Pineapple head!

Renji: Strawberry shortcake!

Ichigo: Red pineapple head!

Renji: Strawberry short cake!

Ichigo: Red pineapple head!

Renji: Strawberry shortcake!

Ichigo: Red pineapple head!

Renji: Strawberry shortcake!

Another stranger: Shut your yapin Red pineapple head! You to Strawberry short cake! Just shut your god damn mouthess!

Renji: Taichou...

Ichigo: Byakuya...

Renji/Ichigo: You should shut your damn mouth and stop innterfearing you 'stick up you ass' noble captain!

Byakuya: *staires at Renji and Ichigo for a good solid and strait 10 minutes*

Renji/Ichigo: Oh so its a stairing contest eh...well bring it on! *staires at byakuya for another good solid and strait **1 hour**.*

Well untill byakuya gives up and Renji and Ichigo celebrait by rubbing it in his face...

Renji: Ha i cant beileve taichou was deffeted by a simple staring contest! Hahahahahahaha!

Ichigo: I know deffeted by a mer luintenent and a mer human! Halerious!

Then the two skipped out merilly out the office still bragging about the staring contest but then they accidentally inhaled the evil experement that was coming from the overly huge chimney off the 12 division.

Ichigo: Somethings weired about the air. It...smells weired, dont you think Ichigo.

Renji: Yeah. *stickes out toung* And it tasts weired to.

The two had a questioning look plastered on them. They were curious acctualy and looked at each other and looked strait then they look at each other again and said in unison while pointing at each other...

Ichigo/Renji: Your me and im you! How can this be! Stop copying me! Why are you copying? I said stop copying me! Ugh! I'd have enough of you!

After that they parted ways...

_**did you guys like it...i know its short but dont worry next chapter i promise it will be long**_

_**Pls. review! i love reviews :)**_


End file.
